skylandersfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Jet-Vac
Jet-Vac es un barón del cielo sin alas y un Skylander de Aire que apareció a partir de ''Skylanders: Giants''. ''Su contraparte de serie 2 se llama '''Turbo Jet-Vac' y su contraparte de serie 3 se llama Full Blast Jet-Vac. En Skylanders: SuperChargers, tiene una contraparte SuperCharger llamado Hurricane Jet-Vac. Características Apariencia Jet-Vac es una especie de águila calva antropomorfica, su cabeza tiene un plumaje blanco, un pico y ojos amarillos, y unas garras amarillas con cuatro dedos en cada mano y pie, viste con una armadura azul, con el símbolo del elemento Aire como hebilla de cinturón, un casco azulado en la cabeza, y usa como armas un cañón de aire que esta conectado a una mochila propulsora. Etimología Jet-Vac '''es la combinación de las palabras inglesas "Jet-Pack" y "Vac". '''Turbo Jet-Vac significa "Jet-Vac turbo". Full BLast Jet-Vac significa "Jet-Vac disparo total". Antecedentes Personalidad Noble y valiente, Jet-Vac siempre piensa en los demás antes que él. Ahora un Skylander, se eleva donde incluso las águilas nunca se atreven. En el microcomputador Full Blast, ha demostrado ser un poco derrotista, pensando que su valor como luchador se pierde sin un arma. En Skylanders: Imaginators, Jet-Vac muestra dedicación en la búsqueda de lo que le ha sido robado, en su caso, su almuerzo que se almacenó en la Fortaleza celeste. Biografía Jet-Vac era el mejor y más valiente as volador de todo Windham. Cuando era joven le dieron sus alas para volar, según la tradición de todos los barones del cielo. Pero cuando atacaron su patria, eligió entregar aquellas alas a una joven madre para que pudiese poner a sus hijos a salvo. Este acto de nobleza llamó la atención del maestro Eon, que buscó al joven barón del cielo y le entregó un regalo: un poderoso dispositivo aspirador que le permitiría volar de nuevo por los aires. Jet-Vac aceptó el regalo encantado y ahora lucha valientemente contra el mal junto a otros Skylanders. Historia Historia Es tradicional que losBarones del cielo reciban sus alas mágicas cuando son jóvenes, y cuando Jet-Vac obtuvo el suyo, rápidamente demostró algunas asombrosas habilidades aéreas. Con el paso de los años, Jet-Vac se hizo conocido como el as volador más atrevido de Skylands. Él se abalanzó. Él se disparó. Navegó por el aire, asombrando a la gente de su ciudad natal, Windham, y protegiéndolos cada vez que el peligro alzaba su fea cabeza. Entonces, un día, Windham fue allanada, Jet-Vac se horrorizó al ver a una joven madre luchando por alejar a sus hijos del peligro. Tenía que elegir entre volar por su cuenta o darle sus alas a la madre para que ella y sus hijos pudieran escapar. Por supuesto, solo había una opción para el noble Jet-Vac. Él desinteresadamente sacrificó sus alas para salvar a los demás, y llamó la atención del Maestro Eon en el proceso. Mientras que el as de vuelo emplumado permanece sin alas hasta el día de hoy, Eon lo equipó con un abundante jet-pack al vacío que lo compensa con creces. Jet-Vac fue quien reclutó a una esfinge llamada Scratch en las filas de Skylander después de enterarse de su heroísmo en la Montaña Ojo de gato. Spyro versus The Mega Monsters thumb|Jet-Vac en sesión de entrenamiento junto con SpyroJet-Vac estaba en una sesión de entrenamiento con Spyro, Drill Sergeant y Trigger Happy generados por el maestro Eon. Después de que la sesión terminara con Spyro desencadenando accidentalmente un chorro de llamas en Trigger Happy y Drill Sergeant, el Barón del cielo notó que Spyro sentía que no podía dominar su técnica Flama matutina, y Jet-Vac le aseguró a Spyro que el dragón no podía ser bueno en todo El Barón del cielo luego fue con Spyro y Drill Sergeant al Desierto de columnas para salvar al Molekin, Diggs, de un trol gigante extrañamente familiar. Kaos pronto llegó, salvándose el día "derrotando" al monstruo con un bastón mágico después de afirmar haber cambiado una nueva página al derrotar a los malhechores. Cuando los Bibliotecarios Guerreros de los Archivos Eternos llegaron a la Ciudadela de Eon, Jet-Vac, junto con Trigger Happy, felicitó en broma por el legendario estatus de Spyro después de que el Curador Jefe, Wiggleworth, reconoció al joven dragón y recordó haber leído las hazañas heroicas de Spyro de los Rollos de la Antiguos. El Sky Baron se quedó en la Ciudadela cuando los otros Skylanders presentes se fueron con los Bibliotecarios para proteger los Archivos Eternos, y luego ayudó a sus compañeros Skylanders a reparar las Murallas de Archivo después de su batalla con Kaos. Rift into Overdrive Jet-Vac fue uno de los asistentes a Skylander en la Academia Skylander el último día de la fiesta escolar, viendo a Kaos rehabilitado repartiendo algodón de azúcar. Cuatro meses más tarde, comenzaron a surgir peligrosas divisiones alrededor de Skylands y el barón del cielo fue asignado por Spyro para ir con Stealth Elf, Terrafin y Gill Grunt a la Isla Sabelotodo para obtener más información sobre los Motores de la Grieta que pueden ser una solución a la amenaza entrante. Una vez en la isla Sabelotodo, los Skylanders y Flynn se encontraron con Blobbers, quien fue enviado por su pueblo para aprender sobre las extrañas divisiones que estaban destruyendo todo en Skylands. Un Cabeza de chorlito cercano reveló al grupo la historia detrás de los Motores de la Grieta y el hecho de que Kaos había despertado un poder oculto hace mucho tiempo. Antes de que el Cabeza de chorlito comenzara a contar la ubicación de los Motores de la Grieta, el propio Kaos abrió una grieta y consumió la isla tan pronto como el Cabeza de Chorlito le contó a los Skylanders un acertijo sobre la ubicación de los Motores de la Grieta. Los Skylanders y sus amigos pronto fueron rescatados por no los Skylanders, Spitfire y Stormblade, quienes los transportaron a todos con sus vehículos. Después de conocer a Spitfire, Stormblade y otros Skylanders, Fiesta y Dive-Clops, Jet-Vac y los demás Skylanders permitieron que los SuperChargers ayudaran a los Skylanders en su viaje ya que no había otro medio de transporte disponible. Mientras caminaban a través de Skylands, los Skylanders y SuperChargers descubrieron el enigma del Cabeza de Chorlito y llegaron al Remolino del Destino, donde los Motores d ela Grieta estaban escondidos en una ciudad submarina. Mientras Dive-Clops y Gill Grunt usaban el Dive Bomber para comenzar su búsqueda bajo el agua, Jet-Vac y los otros Skylanders de la tierra retuvieron a un grupo de secuaces de Kaos para comprar a sus amigos en algún momento. Cuando estaban a punto de desbordarse, Gill Grunt y Dive-Clops lograron arrastrar los motores de la Grieta desde las profundidades submarinas. Jet-Vac, Stealth Elf y Terrafin se sorprendieron al ver la forma Supercargada de Gill Grunt, quien rápidamente instruyó a sus tres compañeros para que desbloquearan el cofre y esperaran que los Motores de la grieta dentro de él los eligieran. Mientras tocaban los Motores de la grieta, a Terrafin, Stealth Elf y Jet-Vac se les otorgaron los poderes de los SuperChargers que los transformaron, y usaron sus nuevas habilidades para ahuyentar a los súbditos de Kaos. Con los Motores de la Grieta a su disposición, los Skylanders y los recién formados SuperChargers, comenzaron su aventura para detener a Kaos y su último plan. Skylanders: Imaginators Jet-Vac llegó a los Skylanders después de su batalla con Kaos en Villa Erudita, informándoles de una lluvia de ideas que estaba asolando en Costa conchifera. Después de recuperar el Vortex Destroyer de la Biblioteca de la Academia, él y los Skylanders se dirigieron a Costa conchifera para detener a Kaos y la lluvia de ideas, deteniendo con éxito la devastadora tormenta. Jet-Vac y Skylander llegaron más tarde a Fortaleza celeste para recuperar un barco de guerra al Barón del cielo que fue derrotado por Buitres para combatir al Monstruo de guacamole. Jugabilidad Estadísticas Serie 1= |-| LightCore= |-| Serie 2= |-| Serie 3= Habilidades Jet-Vac ataca disparando ráfagas de aire desde su dispositivo aspirador, y su ataque secundario es que también puede usar su dispositivo de vacío para absorber los tesoros y enemigos de los alrededores. Él también puede volar con su dispositivo de vacío. En Skylanders: Battlecast, Jet-Vac también puede hacer que el enemigo se ataque a sí mismo en un tornado o el Hurticane desechado; su habilidad especial es Vórtice errático, intercambiando en un enemigo al azar, y su engranaje distintivo es la Duplicadora Marca II, que copia los hechizos del enemigo. Misiones exclusivas del personaje *Desde arriba:Derrotar a 25 enemigos mientras caes. *Skysaqueador:Consigue 500 de oro en el aire o volando con la mochila de aire. *Limpiador de pajaros:Absorbe 50 pajaros con el arma de absorcion(Los pajaros se encuentran en sitios de alta vegetacion) Citas *"¡Terror volador!" *"¡Luchar y volar!" (Al volar) *"¡Soy el rey del gallinero!" (Al volar) *"¡Fapea la tormenta!" *"¡Una victoria noble!" *"¡Hacia el cielo!"(Al volar) *"¡El mejor del nido!" *"¡Sin alas,no pasa nada!" (Al volar) *"¡Objetivo cumplido!" *"¡Lo consegui!" *"¡El triunfo!" *"¡Otro exito!" *"¡Voy a avanzar!" *"¡Plumas de furia!" *"¡Has luchado muy bien!" *"¡La naturaleza me llama!" *"¡Ataque masivo!" *"¡Siempre disfrute de los desafios!" *"¡Adelante todo recto!" *"¡Hora de saltar!" (Al saltar en un trampolin) *"¡Rumbo al cielo!" (Al saltar en un trampolin) *"¡Si!"(Al saltar en un trampolin) *"¡Hacia el cielo!" (Al saltar en un trampolin) *"¡Arriba!" (Al saltar en un trampolin) *"¡A si me gusta!" (Al saltar en un trampolin) *"¡Despegue!" (Al saltar en un trampolin) *"¡Estoy volando!" (Al saltar en un trampolin) *"¡Ah, un nuevo rumbo!" (Al abrir una ruta elemental) *"¡Hurra!" (cuando sube de nivel o es mejorado) *"¡Subida de nivel!" (cuando sube de nivel o es mejorado) *"¡El cielo es el limite!" (Cuando pasamos al menu del personaje) *"¡Te lanzare nuevas cosas!" (Cuando pasamos al menu del personaje) *"¡Excelente nombre! "(Recuibiendo un apodo) *"¡Me encanta su sonoridad!" (Recibiendo un apodo) *"¡Me viene muy bien!" (Cuando le pones un sombrero) *"¡De lo mas favorecedor!" (Cuando le pones un sombrero) Media *"No, son reales, son espectaculares ¡y enormes!" - en el trailer giants E3 2012 *"¡Me encanta tener razon!" Comerciales *"Cuidado, el perro!" Disponibilidad *'Jet-Vac '''serie 1 solo viene disponible exclusivamente en el paquete de inicio de Skylanders: Giants junto con Tree Rex y Cynder serie 2. **Su versión' LightCore viene disponible en un paquete en solitario. *'''Turbo Jet-Vac viene disponible en un paquete en solitario y también en un paquete triple junto con Fire Bone Hot Dog y Roller Brawl . *'Full Blast Jet-Vac' viene disponible en un paquete en solitario, en un paquete triple junto con High Five y Trail Blazer , y en un paquete dúo junto con Pet-Vac . Media Skylanders Giants - Jet-Vac Preview Trailer (Hawk and Awe) Meet the Skylanders Jet-Vac l Skylanders Giants l Skylanders Skylanders Giants - Jet-Vac's Soul Gem Preview (Hawk and Awe)-0 Meet the Skylanders LightCore Jet-Vac l Skylanders Giants l Skylanders Meet the Skylanders Turbo Jet Vac l SWAP Force l Skylanders Meet the Skylanders Full Blast Jet Vac l Skylanders Trap Team l Skylanders Galería Serie 1= Jet-Vac_en_juego_1.jpg Jet-Vac_en_juego_2.jpg 007325.jpg|Figura de Jet-vac Jet-Vac_upgrade_1.png|Jet-Vac con sus nuevas astas tras la mejora "Ventilador luchador" Jet-Vac_upgrade_2.png|Nuevo cañón tras la mejora "Vac Blaster 9000" Jet-Vac_upgrade_3.png|Nuevo cañón tras la mejora "Ventilador de succión de turbina" Jet-Vac_upgrade_4.png|Nuevo cañón de la ruta "Blaster pájaro" Jet-Vac_upgrade_5.png|Nuevo propulsor como parte de la ruta "Vac paquete" Jet-Vac_upgrade_6.png|Nuevo cañón y astas como parte de la ruta "Vac paquete" Jet-Vac_upgrade_7.png|Nueva armadura de la mejora de gema del alma "Equipo de batalla de águila" Jet-Vac,_PopFizz,_SlamBam.jpg|Jet-Vac en el trailer con Pop Fizz y Slam Bam Jet-Vac_art.jpg|Imagen de Jet-Vac antes de entrar al juego SkylJetVac.png Jet-Vac_Illustration.jpg Jet-Vac_de_Mega_Bloks.jpg|Figura de Mega Bloks de Jet-Vac Carta_de_Jet-Vac_1.jpg|Carta de Jet-Vac |-| LightCore= LightCore_Jet-Vac_toy.jpg|Figura lightcore de Jet-Vac Bandicam_2012-10-21_18-45-53-750.jpg|Paquete de LightCore Jet-Vac |-| Serie 2= Jet-Vac_en_juego_3.jpg Jet-Vac_en_juego_4.jpg Jet-Vac_upgrade_8.png|Jet-Vac con su nueva armadura y cañón doble de su mejora Wow Pow "Suelta la brisa" Figura_de_Jet-Vac_2.jpg|Figura de Turbo Jet-Vac Hot_Dog-Roller_Brawl-Jet-Vac.jpg|Paquete triple con Fire Bone Hot Dog, Roller Brawl y Turbo Jet-Vac Paquete_de_Turbo_Jet-Vac.jpg|Paquete de Turbo Jet-Vac Carta_de_Jet-Vac_2.jpg|Carta de Turbo Jet-Vac |-| Serie 3= Jet-Vac_en_juego_5.jpg Jet-Vac_en_juego_6.jpg Jet-Vac_upgrade_9.png|Jet-Vac con su nueva armadura roja tras su mejora Wow Pow "Doble cañón" Figura_de_Jet-Vac_3.png|Figura de Full Blast Jet-Vac Paquete_de_Full_Blast_Jet-Vac.jpg|Paquete de Full Blast Jet-Vac High_Five_Trail_Blazer_Jet-Vac.jpg|Paquete triple con High Five, Trail Blazer y Full Blast Jet-Vac Jet-Vac_y_Pet_Vac.jpg|Paquete dúo con Full Blast Jet-Vac y Pet-Vac Carta_de_Jet-Vac_3.jpg|Carta de Full Blast Jet-Vac Curiosidades *Jet-Vac anteriormente era conocido por su nombre conceptual, Vac Eagle. *Él es el único Skylander de Aire hasta ahora para tener una apariencia o un papel de orador en trailers. *Jet-Vac es macho, pero se sabe que puso huevos en estados de shock. Nadie sabe si estos eclosionan en pequeños barones del cielo o no. *Este rasgo aparece en el trailer de'' Tall Tales'', el tráiler'' Just like SWAP Force y ''The Discovery, y es un rasgo recurrente en su contraparte de Academia Skylander. *En los trailers, Jet-Vac tiene un acento escocés muy grueso, incluso menciona haggis en un punto en el tráiler de'' Tall Tales'' E3. En el juego, su acento es británico. *Él es el único Skylander de Aire que no puede volar sobre el agua. *En la Feria del Juguete de Nueva York 2012, su forma de juguete tiene más detalles plateados en su cañón y armadura que su forma de juguete normal. *Originalmente tenía una habilidad para rascarse y una danza de tornado como uno de sus ataques, pero estos fueron eliminados durante el desarrollo. *Después de obtener la mejora Armadura de batalla de águila, su combinación de colores se corresponde con el esquema de color del equipo de la NFL, los Seattle Seahawks. **Él y Gill Grunt son los únicos dos Skylanders que vuelan usando propulsores. Ambos, junto con Eruptor , también son los únicos de cada Skylander que tienen 5 versiones de sí mismos, incluyendo Minis, pero sin incluir alter egos. *En Swap Force, su mejora de Gema de Alma de Equipo de Batalla de águila no cambiará su apariencia. *Como figura de Serie 3, el esquema de color del conjunto de Full Blast Jet-Vac es carmesí en lugar de azul, incluso si su nuevo Wow Pow no se ha comprado todavía. *Pop Fizz y Jet-Vac siempre aparecen juntos en trailers animados. **Los dos aparecen en más trailers que nadie a partir de sus elementos: Magia y Aire. *De todos los Skylanders, Jet-Vac es el único que tiene más mejoras que cambian consecutivamente su apariencia/armas. Teniendo tres diferentes cañones en sus mejoras básicas, un cañón exclusivo de una ruta de mejora, un nuevo propulsor y cañón como parte de su otra ruta de mejora, una nueva armadura de su mejora de Gema del alma y otra nueva armadura y cañones como parte de cada una de sus dos mejoras Wow Pow. Ver también *Legendary Jet-Vac *Pet-Vac *Hurricane Jet-Vac Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes jugables Categoría:Personajes masculinos Categoría:Skylanders Categoría:Skylanders simples Categoría:Elemento Aire Categoría:Skylanders de Aire Categoría:Skylanders simples de Aire Categoría:Skylanders con armas Categoría:Skylanders voladores Categoría:Skylanders con LightCore Categoría:Skylanders con serie 2 Categoría:Skylanders con serie 3 Categoría:Skylanders masculinos Categoría:Skylanders: Giants Categoría:Personajes de Skylanders: Giants Categoría:Spyro versus The Mega Monsters Categoría:Personajes de Spyro versus The Mega Monsters Categoría:Skylanders: Swap Force Categoría:Personajes de Skylanders: Swap Force Categoría:Skylanders: Trap Team Categoría:Personajes de Skylanders: Trap Team Categoría:Aves Categoría:Skylanders: Imaginators Categoría:Personajes de Skylanders: Imaginators Categoría:Narradores Categoría:Skylanders de paquetes de inicio